Menjaga Baby Sooyeol!
by park28sooyah
Summary: Chanyeol mencoba menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anaknya Park Sooyeol. THIS IS CHANSOO. CHAN! SEME KYUNGSOO! UKE. BOYSLOVE. BL! MARRIAGE LIFE ! FLUFF!


**Menjaga Baby!**

 **Summary: Chanyeol mencoba menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anaknya Park Sooyeol.**

 **THIS IS CHANSOO. CHAN! SEME KYUNGSOO! UKE. BOYSLOVE. BL! MARRIAGE LIFE ! FLUFF!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Pov**

Di pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah keluarga kecil di daerah perumahan mewah sudah terjadi keributan karena sang anak sudah menangis dengan kencang yang membuat kedua orang tuanya kewalahan.

Park Sooyeol, anak dari Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo yang berusia 8 bulan ini sedang merajuk dengan sang 'ibu' yang memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan nya bersama sang ayah.

"Chanyeol-ah ku titip Sooyeol padamu sebentar saja, PD-nim sudah menelepon ku berkali-kali sejak semalam dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan memainkan drama terbaru. Kau tahu kan jika aku sudah menunggu drama ini sejak lama." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami dan anaknya yang sekarang sudah mulai makan _MAMPASI_.

"Ya, aku tahu dengan sangat jika kau sudah menunggu lama untuk drama ini, tapi Soo Sooyeol tidak betah berlama-lama denganku. Kau tahu jika dia sangat menempel denganmu dan tidak denganku." Chanyeol mengelah nafasnya dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana sang anak yang tidak betah berlama-lama jika bersama nya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau harus selalu mencoba untuk berdekatan dengannya. Walau begitu dia kan anakmu Yeol. Seorang anak tidak akan dekat dengan satu orang tua nya saja." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan bijak.

"Sudah ya aku pergi dulu, MAMPASI Sooyeol ku simpan di kulkas disana juga ada susu jika ia ingin, ada jus jeruk tanpa gula juga disana beri dia jika dia gumoh dengan susu. Mandikan dia jam 3 sore dengan air hangat, alat mandi dan pakaiannya sudah ku siapkan di atas ranjang jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengambil nya di lemari. Oiya, ajak dia untuk bicara karena di usia Sooyeol sekarang ini dia sedang aktif mengucapkan kata-kata. Aku berangkat."

Ucap Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan apa saja yang harus Chanyeol lakukan selama menjaga Sooyeol. Sehabis itu ia langsung menyambar tas dan jaketnya, tidak lupa untuk mencium pipi dan bibir Chanyeol dan Sooyeol secara bergantian.

Chanyeol yang mendengar serangkaian hal yang harus ia lakukan pada Sooyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kemudian melirik anaknya yang asik menggigit-gigit mainannya di kursi khusus bayi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memulai kegiatan sarapannya dengan sangat cepat takut jika Sooyeol tiba-tiba menangis karena sadar jika sang 'ibu' sudah pergi meninggalkannya bersama sang ayah. Lalu setelah itu dia mencuci segala perabotan yang tak dicuci oleh Kyungsoo dan mengambil MAMPASi yang berada di dalam kulkas dengan tak lupa memberi tambahan baby butter dan menghangat kannya pada microwave. Hari ini Kyungsoo membuat MAMPASI yang berbahan nasi, ayam rebus, wortel dan brokoli. Itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sooyeol dan ia pasti akan lahap saat memakannya.

Kini Chanyeol sudah mengaduk-aduk MAMPASI yang ia sudah siapkan untuk Sooyeol agar tercampur rata. Kemudian ia menggendong Sooyeol dan membawa serta MAMPASI nya dan tak lupa air putih ke ruang TV. Sampai diruang Tv Chanyeol merebahkan badannya dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa dan mendudukkan Sooyeol di paha kirinya.

"Nah anak ayah, sekarang Sooyeol makan dulu yuk. Bukan mulut nya. Aaaaaaa.." Chanyeol menyuapkan satu sendok penuh bubur ke dalam mulut Sooyeol dan anak nya tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

Chanyeol bingung kenapa anaknya tidak mau membuka mulutnya padahal ini adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Loh kenapa merapatkan mulutmu heum? apa buburnya tidak enak? ini buatan ibu loh." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencoba memasukan bubur tadi ke dalam mulut anaknya. Tapi Sooyeol tetap merapatkan mulutnya, alisnya berkerut dan ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Bu?"

Chanyeol kaget dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut sang anak. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sangat antusias jika Sooyeol sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya masih sulit untuk diucapkan untuk anak usia 8 bulan.

"Iya ibu nak, Ibu pagi-pagi sekali sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan Sooyeol. Jadi Sooyeol harus makan ne?" Ujar Chanyeol yang kembali menyuapkan bubur pada anaknya dan tanpa di duga akhirnya Sooyeol mau membuka mulutnya dan makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Ah..Pintarnya anak ayah." Bangga Chanyeol sambil mencium dahi Sooyeol.

Chanyeol tak menduga jika Sooyeol bisa menghabiskan buburnya dengan sangat cepat. Setelah buburnya habis ia tak lupa untuk memberikan Sooyeol air putih agar anaknya tidak tersedak. Setelah makan, Chanyeol membawa Sooyeol bermain di taman rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di taman, Chanyeol menaruh dengan perlahan Sooyeol di atas matras yang memang sudah disediakan semenjak Sooyeol lahir. Hal ini sengaja karena Chanyeol ingin anaknya bisa berinteraksi dengan alam tanpa harus keluar rumah. Chanyeol menanami berbagai macam bunga dan pohon agar taman nya memiliki udara yang segar dan tak lupa ia memelihara 2 ekor kelinci dan satu ekor anjing yang sangat lucu.

Sooyeol sangat bersemangat jika ia dibawa ayahnya ke taman. Ia akan merangkak kesana kemari sampai terjatuh-jatuh lalu merangkak kembali dan hal tersebut tidak membuatnya menangis, Sooyeol akan tertawa dengan mata yang membulat indah seperti sang ibu. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengamatinya dan memastikan jika Sooyeol baik-baik saja.

Disaat Chanyeol sedang asik memperhatikan Sooyeol handpone nya berbunyi bertanda jika ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Saat ia merogoh sakunya, tertera nama 'Wife❤' pada handpone nya yang berbunyi. Langsung saja ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Hello.."

 _"Hello Yeol, bagaimana Sooyeol? apa ia rewel?"_

"Ia baik Soo, tidak rewel sama sekali. ia baru saja selesai makan dan sekarang sedang bermain dengan Dior di taman (Dior ceritanya anjing milik Chansoo ya)."

 _"Ah syukurlah, aku lega mendengarnya. Apakah ia menghabiskan makanannya?"_

"Heum, dia makan sangat lahap. Tapi awalnya ia tidak mau membuka mulutnya, tapi saat aku mengatakan jika kau yang membuat makanannya dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata 'Bu?' dan aku mengiyakan lalu ia membuka mulutnya dan makan dengan lahap."

 _"Ahh.. aku iri sekali padamu. Ia jarang mengeluarkan kata bu jika bersamaku. Dia lebih memilih kata Po, Du, Su dan kata-kata lainnya yang tidak aku mengerti."_

"Hahahah, mungkin aku sedang beruntung Soo. Ia juga tidak mencari mu."

 _"Ah benarkah? syukurlah ia mulai terbiasa dengan ayahnya. Sudah yah Yeol, ku tutup teleponnya PD-nim sudah memanggilku kembali. Kamu jangan lupa makan siang dan jangan lupa membawa Sooyeol untuk tidur siang. Aku akan pulang malam, Saranghae."_

"Heum, kembalilah bekerja. Kau juga jangan lupa untuk makan siang Soo, Nado saranghae."

Bip

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus Chanyeol mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sang anak yang masih asik bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya. Tak lama kemudian, anaknya merangkak menghampiri nya dan merentang-rentangkan tangannya minta di gendong oleh sang ayah.

"Yah." Kata Sooyeol pada sang ayah setelah ia telah berada pada gendongan ayah nya.

"Ada apa heum? Sooyeol mengantuk yah?" Tanya sang ayah pada anaknya dan hanya di beri anggukan lemah dari sang anak. Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung membawa anaknya ke kamar dan tak lupa untuk mencuci tangan dan kaki Sooyeol agar ia tetap terbebas dari virus dan bakteri.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan kaki Sooyeol, Chanyeol merebahkan anaknya secara perlahan dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pantat Sooyeol sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu agar anaknya tertidur. Setelah 10 menit akhirnya Sooyeol tertidur dan Chanyeol meninggalkan anaknya untuk makan siang dan membereskan rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang dan membereskan rumah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemani Sooyeol tidur dan akhirnya ia juga tertidur karena kelelahan. Tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore dan Sooyeol mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sooyeol yang melihat jika ayahnya masih tertidur mulai membangunkan dengan cara menepuk-nepukan tangannya yang mungil pada wajah sang ayah.

"Yah."

"Yah."

"Suuuuuu...!"

"Yah."

Sooyeol terus memanggil ayahnya dan Chanyeol pun mulai terusik dengan suara imut sang anak. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan melihat bagaimana duplikat sang istri sedang menatap manik hitamnya dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Yah. Suuuu!"

Sooyeol merengek minta susu dengan wajah imutnya membuat Chanyeol gemas dan membawa anaknya dalam pelukan dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan membuat Sooyeol tertawa. Setelah puas membuat anaknya tertawa, Chanyeol menggendong Sooyeol menuju dapur untuk mendapatkan susu yang diinginkan nya.

Setelah memberikan susu, Chanyeol mengajak Sooyeol untuk mandi. Ia menyiakan air hangat pada bak khusus dan tak lupa menuangkan baby shower pada air tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia memandikan Sooyeol sambil sedikit bermain-main. Sooyeol sangat suka air dan ia senang jika ayah atau ibunya bermain dengannya saat ia dimandikan. Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandi Chanyeol membawa Sooyeol ke dalam kamar, ia mulai memakaikan minyak telon, body cream baby, bedak, pempers, minyak rambut dan kemudian piyama pink yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh sang ibu.

Sooyeol kini sudah wangi dan cantik, Chanyeol yang gemas mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada tubuh Sooyeol, sang anak yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut hanya bisa tertawa dan menepuk-nepukan tangannya yang mungil pada wajah sang ayah. Setelah puas Chanyeol mengerjai sang anak ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan meninggalkan Sooyeol di kasur tak lupa dengan mainannya.

10 menit Chanyeol mandi dan berpakaian ia membawa Sooyeol menuju ruang tv untuk memberikan Sooyeol makan malam. Dengan asik Sooyeol menonton tv sambil disuapin sang ayah tiba-tiba Sooyeol kentut dan ia pup membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan akhirnya membawa anaknya kembali ke kamar untuk membersihkan badan Sooyeol dan memakaikan pempers baru.

.

.

.

.

.

waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Chanyeol bersama Sooyeol masih setia menunggu Kyungsoo di ruang tv. Chanyeol sedang memberikan susu pada Sooyeol yang setelah makan tadi mulai rewel karena merasa sang ibu belum pulang ke rumah. Sooyeol pun sekarang sudah tenang dan mencoba memejamkan matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

Chanyeol asik mengamati wajah sang anak yang menduplikat sang istri, dimulai dari alis yang tebal, hidung yang bangir, mata yang bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati yang imut membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat bersyukur jika Tuhan sudah memberikannya kebahagiaan yang amat besar pada keluarga kecil nya. Di kecup kening sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang dan Chanyeol memberikan kata-kata cinta yang indah untuk pengantar tidur sang anak.

"Kau adalah permata hati ayah dan ibu, tumbuhlah dengan baik dan menjadi anak kebanggaan keluarga. Ayah sangat mencintaimu nak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan telah dilewati oleh Kyungsoo hari ini, pertemuan dengan sutradara untuk film terbarunya sangat menyenangkan. Ia langsung membaca skrip untuk peran yang akan ia perankan dan bertemu dengan para pemain-pemainnya. Kini ia sudah sampai dirumahnya, ia mulai memasukkan kode rahasia rumahnya dan membuka pintu rumah dengan perlahan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah melihat suami beserta sang anak yang tertidur di ruang tv dengan Sooyeol yang masih setia dengan botol susunya sementara Chanyeol tidur dengan mulut terbuka membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Karena momen ini sangat langka, Kyungsoo mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan memfoto sang suami dengan anaknya yang sedang tidur itu. Setelah memfoto ia menyimpan kembali handpone nya dan membereskan mainan-mainan Sooyeol yang tergeletak di bawah lantai.

Chanyeol yang sadar akan kehadiran seseorang mulai membuka matanya dan ia mendapatkan senyuman yang indah dari sang 'istri' tercinta.

"Kau dari tadi sudah pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sang istri.

"Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkan mu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengelus surai coklat suaminya.

"Maaf aku tertidur tadi. Apa kau sudah makan? aku belum menyiapkan apapun."

"Belum, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malam. Kau belum makan juga kan?"

"Heum, aku akan pindahkan Sooyeol ke kamar dulu. Kau mandi lah baru menyiapkan makan malam."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi menuju kamar untuk mandi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat Sooyeol sudah berada dikasur bersama dengan Chanyeol yang menemaninya. Kyungsoo mulai mengambil kaos dan celana pendek dan kemudian menghampiri sang suami yang sedang asik mengamati anaknya.

"Bagaimana menjaga Sooyeol? tidak sulit kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil naik ke pangkuan sang suami

"Tidak sulit, aku senang bisa menjaga Sooyeol seharian ini. Aku bangga bisa melihat perkembangan anak perempuan ku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"Aku senang jika kau tidak kesulitan menjaga Sooyeol, aku tidak khawatir lagi jika suatu saat aku meninggalkan kalian berdua dirumah."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Soo, aku ayahnya. Aku akan menjaga Sooyeol dengan sebaik mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium kening sang 'istri'.

"Heum, aku percaya padamu ayah." Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan hangat dan dibalas dengan senyuman idiot sang suami.

"Oh iya aku lapar Soo, bisakah kau membuatkan makanan untukku?"

"Aigoo! Aku lupa! Baiklah aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Kemudian Kyungsoo bangkit dari pangkuan sang suami, namun sebelum itu Chanyeol mencuri sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir kissable Kyungsoo dan sedikit melumatnya. Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari sang suami hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Heehehehe, ciuman rindu Soo." Chanyeol terkekeh dan membuat Kyungsoo mendengus dan kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk memasakan makan malam untuknya dan sang suami.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 ***MAMPASI: Makanan pendamping ASI. Biasanya sudah bisa dikonsumsi anak usia 7bulan keatas.**


End file.
